The Last Day
The Last Day is a machinima series created by Rob and Paul. It started on the 1st August 2015 Trailer #1 Trailer #1 features Rob's voiceover saying "Let Me give you guys a little bit of life advice. Never Piss Off The CEO of the universe's biggest corporation. It doesn't end well" The trailer then shows lots of action footage and finally the shows name of "The Last Day", it's release date and the two channel's it will be on "InsaneGamers " and "Paul Fairbridge" Trailer #2 Trailer #2 was released on April Fools Day and is just Halo 5's Master Chief trailer but with Microsoft Sam doing the voice over, referencing Arby 'n' The Chief. It shows the same end card as the last one. Trailer #3 Trailer #3 is a "hacked" version of Trailer #1. It is exactly the same, including the end card, but during the action sequences green matrix style text appears, and later the ONI symbol appears. The title, description and even the links to it on social media feature hacked text. It is possible this is referencing a plot point, or the Halo 5 #HuntTheTruth Campaign. Episode 1 Ryan is watching a Montage created by Bertie Dastard in the middle of a Multiplayer match. Owen verbally attacks him for this, and they continue playing the rest of the multiplayer match. Meanwhile, Frank is in the middle of board meeting. He decides to end the servers for "Gunplay 2", and demostrates how it will work with "Gunplay: Combat Evolved" Episode 2 Frank explains to the board members why he picked Febuary to shut down the servers. Meanwhile, Owen and Ryan discover the plans by reading the Terms and Conditions. They decide to tell other people. An enforcement agent finds out and tell Frank, who requests an Extinguisher to take them out. Episode 3 After watching a informercial from Bertie Dastard about his Training School. Ryan decides to go (forcing Owen to come with him), however to get in he says they must impress him with a montage, machinima, etc. Owen decides to impress him with a Beat Sync, and is allowed in, but Ryan attempts to impress him with a Betrayal Montage, which he fails to do. He is almost turned back, but seeing how much this matters to him, Owen vouches to get him through. Episode 4 Bertie "Helps" Owen and Ryan train, but goes off to find a weapon to kill them. Wondering why they are the only ones accepted, Owen has Cortana look into Bertie's history, which reveals he is a "Extinguisher" programmed to terminate threats. They run away. Episode 5 Frank finds out that Bertie let them get away, and to show Bertie he means business, kills his Lackey right in front of them. Meanwhile, Owen and Ryan are arguing, and seizing a oppotunity, Frank has Bertie change Ryan's personalised ad settings, which makes him betray Owen and come back to him to be killed. Episode 6 Owen discovers where Ryan is going, and walks down a freeway to get a lift. Ryan goes back to Bertie's Training Ground. Bertie tricks Ryan into believing that he's attempting to help, and traps in a force field. As the camera fades to black, Bertie charges his pistol. An After Credits scene shows Owen in a crashed Warthog truck at the training ground. Episode 7 Bertie charges his pistol and is ready to fire it at Ryan . However, Owen interupts his monologue which leads Bertie to miss his charged pistol shot. Bertie then gloats, claiming that Owen will not be able to get down in time. Owen disagrees, teleporting Ryan out of the game (Using "Go To TV" mode). Bertie is angry and challenges Owen to a 1V1, stating that he is so much better than him. Knowing that he will be unable to beat Bertie, Owen activates Squirral's Mod Menu and teleports down to Bertie. They then fight. Owen teleports out of the fight to tell Ryan that he can be unlocked from the force field, and does so. Owen teleports back to the fight area, but Bertie is attempting to escape in a Warthog. Owen spawns a Tank and Fusion Coil in, which explode the car. As Ryan tells Owen about Frank , Bertie reveals himself to still be alive. Ryan shoots Bertie in the face with a sniper rifle, showing he has progressed at aiming. Frank calls Bertie to tell him to show him the bodies, or he will be extinguished himself. Owen and Ryan record a message to Frank, showing Bertie's body. The End Credits roll, set to a cover of Queen's "We Are The Champions". An Non-Canon After Credits scene shows Frank telling a new Lackey to send "it" in. (It being a monster from Sunset Overdrive). Category:The Last Day Category:The Insane Gamers Category:Paul Fairbridge Category:Machinima